


Things Love Makes You Do And Things It Does Not

by L_C_Weary



Series: Athena and The Pals [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood, Ganymede Has A Crush On Hera, Multi, Sex, They Are Both Over Zeus And His Fuckboyish Act, not permanent death, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Love might make you crazy, but it does not make you loyal.





	Things Love Makes You Do And Things It Does Not

**Author's Note:**

> Character name spelled Ganymedes, cause Ganymede hurts my foreign ears, bear with me.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

The wise, erudite tutors of Ganymedes had taught him that there are certain things men purposefully change about themselves when they are in love. They try to be better for their loved ones, they try to be more caring, more conscientious. He found that statement mostly true in his life, but his own realization was that no one loses the man he was before falling in love. Especially not a god.

Love might make one crazy, but it does not make them loyal.

The god of lightning was always in love. It just happened to be a different creature almost every day, to his lovers' annoyance. Or at least his latest conquest's and his wife's. It was blamed on naivety on one side, and on not learning from past mistakes on the other.

They said Ganymedes was lucky that Zeus did not replace him, even after centuries that he should feel proud and fortunate the thunder god kept him as his lover. He tried not to frown to these jealous compliments. It got more aggravating each time he had to force a smile in response to these.

The god did like to make love to him, however it wasn't fun anymore. The rush and ecstasy that used to come with being with the god was replaced by a habit - or even some kind of obligation – of being his bed-warmer or more politely his cup-bearer.

These days he also abandoned his original duties, after such a long time, even the drunk gods became boring. He often wondered how different it might feel if Hera would accept Zeus invitation to their own bed, when Ganymedes was also present. The hypothetical action made Ganymedes's blood boil too, his so called marble skin redden but the boy understood the goddess.

She may have had her crazy, possessive love for Zeus yet her loyalty laid elsewhere. She was loyal to herself over everything else. She didn't reduce herself to his husband's fantasy if it meant nothing more than raw animalistic passion for either of them.

Still Ganymedes, ignoring the fact that it might have been a sacrilege, found himself most often wondering about the queen of gods, while he was taken by her husband.

His daydream weren't about the goddess in lustful actions, not her nakedness, her body or the small noises Ganymedes heard a few times, while the gods fucked. No, the boys mind was filled with everything else.

Her features that no sculptor could capture, even though every artist was mesmerized by her. Her cool tone as she addressed someone below her in rank, so mostly everyone. The arrogance she held herself with, whenever her husband was courting a new lover. She just sat on her throne without tense muscles, wearing a small, bitter smile on her full lips that showed she knew perfectly well, how this new obsession of his husband won't last. The Olympus will always be her kingdom, no matter who Zeus took to his bed. To their bed.

It was always like this. Ganymedes half sleepy, half aroused, his bottom in the air, face buried in pillows, or if he was extremely bored, staring at the room with the support of his arms. The god of thunder behind him with his stiff and uncomplicated motions having his own fun, not even thinking about the boy's needs. Nothing interesting ever made its way to their fucking.

Yet that sunrise brought different things. He was gazing at the sculpture of the king and queen of the Olympus, at the far end of the airy room, when something happened. He was lost in the way Hera's marble hair fell to her marble shoulder on the masterpiece, that almost perfectly captured what it was like to look at her, but still missed the real magic, that only existed in the goddess. Ganymedes tried to put it to words what the sculpture was missing, when Zeus gripped his hips almost too violently, just to make himself stop.

Ganymedes sighed, he wanted to voice his complaint that at least the god could finish fast, so he could go play with his nymph friends. He looked up too and was presented the sight that made the king of gods stop in his fucking, which was a rare occurrence.

At the archway that separate the bedroom from the baths stood Hera, in her night garment, never mind the sun was high and shining on her like she was the most treasured thing on the mountain of gods, which she probably was. When Ganymedes first arrived at the Olympus he couldn't believe his eyes, how truly breathtaking the gods were. He slowly got used to it, gods he only saw once a year were still an enthralling experience, but Hera was the only one that could make him freeze in place every single morning the boy saw her. 

There were no talking only shallow breaths. It was how these gods did it. The goddess smiled, self-satisfied and a bit bitter, then mischievous and seductive as, without a word, she took off her clothing. The silk pooled around her feet and her steps were ethereal and graceful as she approached the bed.

On the bed they didn't dare to move, just followed her with their eyes as she walk around the gigantic bed. The air was filled with tension and Ganymedes was sure this is why he had served oh so many years under the gods, this was his reward. Zeus was also in a state of unbelievable frenzied shock. It must have been his fantasy since the begging of time and it seemed like it was happening. Not that any of them could fully comprehend what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"I didn't want to interrupt," the goddess said with an innocent voice and a straight face as she got around the bed leaving the boy's line of vision. Ganymedes felt frustrated when Zeus didn't let him turn because of his iron grip. He did not want to miss a single second of this dream, he deserved to see the goddess, if she let him.

"Don't let me spoil your fun," she said as she presumably reached that side of the bed where her husband were, but Ganymedes just couldn't see her. A strange kind of anger raged in him. It must have been familiar to what Hera usually felt. Zeus was denying something he had no right to take away from either of them.

The next moment Zeus growled like a beast. He probably realized it wasn't meant to be his fun and that was something he couldn't bear. Everything had to be for his pleasure. So Ganymedes was flipped onto his back with a force so brute that even as he landed on soft pillows the air left his lungs. It was how the king of gods wanted to prove how he had the control.

His wife was behind him, one knee on bed, her slender arms around his husband's torso, just caressing him, her mouth placing small kisses at his jawline and now Ganymedes and Hera could see each other. Zeus wanted to make it clear she couldn't pretend the boy wasn't there. Ganymedes was terrified for a moment, he saw why Zeus could have been true, but Hera had a smirk on her lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she bit her husband's neck.

Then things got out of control. Zeus grabbed the boy's thighs spreading it wide and driving into him like a madman. The force of it made him remember the first few nights they spent together. Ganymedes couldn't remember when was the last time he enjoyed fucking this much. All of his conscious attention was on Hera, the way her wet lips moved on her husband's face and neck, as she scratched red marks onto Zeus's chest with her nails. The boy was only focused on her so he should have realized what was coming.

For a time, Hera let her husband have it in his own way, just teasing him. She pushed her body up against Zeus's, the god probably felt every inch of skin. She never even came close to touch Ganymedes. Hera trapped her husband in between them, and it was probably the only trap Zeus's pride let him get caught up in. And his pride and lust made him make the mistake.

Ganymedes did not see where the knife came from but there it was. A small, elegant one, definitely one of Hera's own, between her long fingers. Zeus did not see it. His eyes were closed and he was chasing his sweet release with all his might. The boy stared at her with uncertainty and fear, Hera didn't even look at him. The goddess's fingers tensed around the base of the blade, Ganymedes gripped the sheet under himself for some kind of mental balance and then it happened.

No one cried out. There were no sound except the gurgle of blood as it flooded from the thunder god's throat. Ganymedes couldn't move, Zeus weight still on him with his blood now too. It felt awful, he thanked to gods he couldn't take a breath, he didn't want to smell the blood. The body slowly half fell, half slid down at him, covering him with too much hotness for a corpse. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Then the everlasting moment was broken by Hera.

She wasn't smiling anymore. She just grabbed Zeus's shoulders and threw him off of Ganymedes and the bed. The body didn't even respond it was just a puppet now. It fall to the marble in one single motion with less sound then the boy expected.

Hera stood up and let the knife fall out of her hand next to the body. She was breathing hard, this feeling probably made her blood burn hotter than any other pleasure provided by his husband ever did. She was mostly clean, she was covered in a sheen of sweat and her hands were red.

Her unforgiving gaze turned to the boy. Ganymedes swallowed thickly. He was convinced he was next and he sure as the kingdom of Hades wouldn't get away by a few days of sleep or whatever doomed on his king before someone got his soul back from the underworld.

"Clean yourself up, boy," she said with a low and unemotional voice. "The bed too. Him," she nodded towards her husband, "just leave there." She looked disgusted as she regarded her husband. "He'll wake eventually. Probably," she said with a shrug. She took hold of one of the sheets on the bed, wiped his hands and went back to her clothes.

Ganymedes wanted to say something. Desperately. His fear turned into admiration, it was clear the time he spent with the king of gods had its effect on him. He knew that at that moment he should have tried to stop Hera, then should have had avenged his lover, but letting it happened still seemed the wrong idea that made him exited as nothing else did.

"Yes, my queen," he uttered loud enough for Hera to hear it, with the same submissiveness he used on Zeus when he wanted to get something from the god. It worked. The goddess turned back just for a moment. Her lips twitched upwards, involuntary.

"Good boy."

Ganymedes smiled shyly as the goddess left the chamber. This dozen of minutes made him realize it. Even if in the beginning of time he had been in love with Zeus, he never swore loyalty to him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
